This Kinda Fate Was Meant for Me
by paper smiles
Summary: All things end, Sam. Even Dean.


_Hold me now cause I couldn't even if I tried  
__It's over now I guess it really is my time  
__I don't want to go but it's time I gotta say goodbye  
__So hold me now cause this will be our last time_

Concrit would be amazing, as I don't have a beta.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

Monsters were supposed to lie at Dean's feet as he finally rid the world of them forever. Dean was supposed to weakly smile down at his little brother, who would be lying directly beside him. And he would smile back. Their injuries would overcome their strength, and then they would go, together. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Instead it happened this way, at an abandoned graveyard near Lawrence.

Dean fell to his knees as the angels surrounded him. Sam could only scream from the nearby tree he was bound to by the same angels. He thrashed against his invisible restraints; he broke his left wrist and twisted his right ankle fighting against them, but to no avail. He screamed, pleading with the angels, the sweat that dampened his hair mixed with the tears flowing from his eyes. He dug his feet into the ground, falsely hoping that would somehow get him out. He turned his head to face Castiel who was sitting beside him.

"Cas! You've gotta do something! Please!" Sam's voice was hoarse. Castiel could only stare at the younger Winchester. His stoic expression remained the same as he turned back to the event unfolding before their eyes.

The angels were now beside Dean, who remained on his knees. They were chanting something. Sam didn't care if this was for the greater good. There had to be some other way, or he could go. Instead of Dean, they could take him. He'd done so much worse than his brother. He just had to get close enough to bring it up. He continued fighting, but the restraints refused to move.

Slowly the gates of hell emerged from beneath them and Sam could swear his heart stopped. This was the end.

The angels' chanting became louder and Dean's head was hung as thousands upon thousands of demons were sucked into the now open gates. He was soon lifted off the ground to his feet by a supernatural force as the gates shut. His arms were open as his soul was ripped from his chest and sucked into a pentagram shaped stone that had been placed in between both doors. Once his soul had been removed a bright yellow mist-like substance emerged from his lips and was also sucked into the stone.

Castiel shut his eyes. He could take no more of it, so he vanished. Sam had stopped crying and had been reduced to screaming out in agony. His face was red, his eyes were shut and his body was a stiff trembling wreck. His screams were drowned out by the rustling of the trees around him.

He cried out for his brother, he cried out for his father, and he cried out for his mother. He lost himself in his own head, wonderful memories of Dean replaying over and over. When he finally opened his eyes, the rustling had stopped, the angels were gone, and he could move. He stared at his moving hand for a split second before sprinting in his brother's direction, his twisted ankle disregarded. He found Dean lying in a patch of dead grass where the gates had been.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, practically falling over his brother. The adrenaline numbed the pain in his wrist.

Sam had been positive that Dean was dead, but when his brother's eyes fluttered the slightest bit open he found himself thanking heaven.

"Sammy." Had the cemetery not been absolutely silent, Sam wouldn't have been able to hear Dean's whisper.

Sam didn't know what else to say. He screamed and laid his head on Dean's chest, tearlessly sobbing as he listened for a heartbeat. It was there. Dean's eyes shut.

"S-Sammy." Dean said again in the same whisper.

"I love you, big brother." Sam choked on his sobs, he clutched Dean's jacket. The horrible feeling of hopelessness and despair made him feel nauseous.

Dean's left hand slightly lifted, but the older Winchester couldn't get it high enough to reach Sam's head. Instead his hand landed on the ground with a light thud, and a sudden bright light blinded him for a few moments.

When he could finally see, he was still on his back in the cemetery, and Sam was still sobbing on his chest. However Dean couldn't feel Sam anymore. The warmth of his little brother's tears was no longer on his chest.

"Sam." Dean said, reaching up to stroke his brother's hair. He couldn't feel that either, "Sammy." He repeated, slightly annoyed. Sam said nothing.

"He can't hear you, Dean." It was Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean looked up at the angel. He was beside them, "I thought I was supposed to die?"

"You did," Castiel paused for a short moment to look at Sam, "die."

"So I can stand without moving Sam?" Dean raised his head and looked down at his little brother.

"Yes."

Dean laid his head back onto the cemetery ground and unconsciously took a breath. This was goodbye.

"I thought reapers came to you when you died, Cas. Why are you here?" Dean sat up and shifted himself so he was kneeling across from Sam. He stroked his hair.

"I called in a few favours; I'm your escort to heaven. We may leave whenever you wish." Castiel busied himself by observing the cemetery.

"Just gimme a minute." Dean still didn't look at Castiel. His eyes were focused on his brother, who had been reduced to silent sobs.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm fine. We did it, we saved the world again. You and me." Dean's hand trailed the parts of Sam's face that weren't covered by his hair, "You'll be okay, and I know it. You've always been okay, you're Sam fucking Winchester. You're the greatest hunter on the planet, now."

Dean hugged his little brother as best as he could considering Sam's current position, he couldn't feel it, and he figured Sam couldn't either, but he did it anyway, "I love you, Sammy. And I need to go now. You be good, cause even though I'll be watching over you, you still need to behave like the gentleman I raised you to be." Dean stood and stepped over his own body and approached Castiel, who read Dean's expressions and nodded. Dean was ready to go.

"Goodbye, Sammy."


End file.
